


Like a Shot of Pure Gold

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Complete, F/F, Hummelberry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Rachel's friendship takes a turn at a club one night. Written for Hummelberry Week - day 6 - genderbent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Shot of Pure Gold

"The only reason you're mad at me right now is because I have people hitting on me tonight, and for once not all of the attention is on you," Rachel spat as she chased after the other girl. "Because for once, all of the boys aren't rushing to your side just because you're cute and adorable. They aren't falling for your bitchy, holier-than-thou attitude. I have guys coming to me, and you don't, and now you're upset about it."

Kate spun on her heels, turning to stare at Rachel in shock, appalled. " _Excuse_ me? That is not the reason I'm mad right now."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course it is. You _always_ have to have the attention on yourself, and now it's not."

" _Me_? I do that? Are you fucking kidding me here?" Kate shrieked, but Rachel continued on like she hadn't said anything.

"Just admit it. You're an attention whore. You can't stand when somebody else has the spotlight for once instead of you."

Kate stared in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but I think you have it _backwards_ here. If any of us is an 'attention whore,' of all people, it's you."

"Kate, please, you-"

"Rachel. Have you not met yourself? You are _constantly_ competing with virtually every single person in the world that you meet just so that you can have yet another solo, you fight with everyone, you talk nonstop… I mean, it's surprising anyone can get a word in edgewise!"

Rachel stayed silent, rooted to the spot.

Kate sighed, scuffing the bottom of her heel against the pavement and then cursing herself almost immediately after. These were brand new Jimmy Choos, and now they were going to be marred because of _Rachel Berry_. "You want to know why I'm mad right now? The real reason; not all this ridiculous shit you've been spouting off? It's because it's you. _You_. Because I like you. Despite your horrid taste in fashion and the fact that you're my best friend, yet you somehow still manage to grate on my nerves unlike anyone else… I don't know. For whatever unknown reason, I've developed this massively insane crush on you, even though I know you're straight as a board and can never actually reciprocate the way that I… feel about you."

Rachel blinked in confusion. "K-Kate, I-" she started but the other girl only held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't. You don't have to say anything. I'm going back inside."

Rachel watched as Kate walked past her and back through the doors of the club, the clicking of her heels mixing with the thumping beat of Jessie J's "Domino."

When Rachel finally re-entered the club, flashing her already stamped hand at the bouncer, her eyes searched out Kate's form in the crowd, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Until at last she saw her. Kate was dancing with two men, one in front and the other behind her, grinding along together. Rachel stormed over to them, seething. "Excuse me!" she shouted over the music, to which Kate only threw her a dirty look, eyes flashing.

"Go away, Rachel," she growled, still shaking her hips in time with the beat.

Rachel glared, taking the other girl's wrist and pulling her away quickly, leading her away. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Kate stared at her icily. "I wasn't aware that having fun was a crime."

"With guys you don't even know? Yeah! It sort of is."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, I thought we were here tonight to loosen up, forget about everything - apparently not. I guess I was wrong." Kate turned, her long, curled hair moving freely as she walked quickly, making her way to the bathroom.

Rachel followed after her, intent on giving Kate a piece of her mind, but the last thing she'd expected after throwing open the door was seeing Kate's body wracking with sobs as she stood before the sink.

"Kate?" asked Rachel softly. The girl spun around to face her, wiping the tears from her face.

"God, what do you _want_?" cried Kate, exasperated, and moving to lean against the adjacent wall. "I'm already feeling bad enough without you being here to see me like this."

"Kate-"

"Can you please just go? Please."

Rachel walked toward her slowly, taking Kate's hands in her own. "Hey. Look at me," she said, and Kate glanced at her hesitantly, tears still falling.

"You don't understand," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly. "You don't get it. You can't know how I feel right now."

"H… How do you feel right now?"

"Like an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because. I knew you were straight, yet I still let myself fall in love with you. And for some stupid reason, I thought maybe, somehow, something might actually happen one day. It was just… wishful thinking, I guess."

"You… you're in _love_ with me? But before you said-"

"I know what I said. I also know that I can't help the way I feel. I give you full permission to completely alienate me now, by the way." Kate gave a small, humorless laugh. "I mean, I'm sure you don't want somebody like me as a friend anymore. Someone who can't help but… think of you in a certain way."

Rachel blinked up at her. "Why wouldn't I want that?"

"I… what?"

"Kate, you just… you don't even know how much you mean to me, do you? You and I, we've come so far, I couldn't just give that up now. And I don't want to either, I just…" Taking a chance, Rachel leaned up the short distance, connecting her lips to Kate's in a desperate kiss. Kate's eyes widened at the surprise contact before she leaned into the touch, kissing back fully.

"R-Rachel," she breathed, pulling back just slightly. "What are you doing?"

"I-I just… I wanted to see what it was like. Is… is that okay?"

Kate nodded silently as she stood dumbfounded, blinking at the other girl in shock before exhaling heavily. She couldn't believe it had actually happened. Rachel had kissed her. _Rachel_ had kissed _her_. She'd never thought it would ever happen, but now that it had… she wasn't really sure how to react or what to do next. "O-of course," she responded and Rachel cupped her face, bring their lips together once again. Kate melted under her, relaxing into it, and heard the pained moan escape her as Rachel massaged her lips with her own, knowing to savor it because more likely than not, this chance would never come again.

Rachel glanced up at her as they parted, hands still resting on Kate's sides where they had settled during the kiss. She bit her lip. "Would you like to come over? My, uhm… my dads are out of town this weekend, you know, so we'd have the place to ourselves."

"A-are you serious?" Kate breathed, watching as Rachel nodded nervously.

"Only if you want to, of course-"

Kate kissed her, long and so thoroughly that by the time they broke apart they were both struggling for air. "Come on," she said, grabbing Rachel's hand and hurrying out of the bathroom, dragging her through the club and out the doors.

Rachel smiled. She wasn't an idiot; of course she'd known how Kate felt about her, and she knew how she felt about Kate in return.

She wasn't about to let Kate know that, though.

 _fin_.


End file.
